Flain
Coconapple |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=Lego Group |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Tom Kenny |other_voice_actors= |name=Flain |gender=Male |nickname(s)=*The smart one (Bio) |friends=Apple Blossom |basis=Cardinal |country=Planet Mixel |affiliation= }} Flain is an Infernite Mixel. Bio Flain: The leader who is super smart and always tries to keep a level head... that's on fire! Coverage Early life Little is known about Flain's early life. However, it is known that he previously experienced a clogged lava shower. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Couples") He was the victim of one of Cheeky Chocolate's pranks, in this case, being spanked by a towel. Cheeky Chocolate made him spin out before he could retaliate. ("Coconapple") He fought with other characters for a single Cookironi, managing to get it away from Krader, only to lose it to Flurr. Eventually, he and the other Infernites Maxed to defend it from the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max, only for the cookironi to end up breaking in the confusion. However, they then spied a Nixel with a whole box to himself, and all gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a lava shower, the pipes managed to clog. He went to Apple Blossom and Cheeky Chocolate for help, as Strawberry Kiss and Teslo were set to come over for ice cream later. Apple Blossom suggested they Max, and they managed to fix the pipes by blowing out the clog. This made it travel through the pipes to burn Strawberry Kiss' mouth and Teslo's rear, who were both using the water system at the time. They ended up confronting Flain, and he made up for it by giving them ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He and Flurr once came across a pothole on the road after Flurr fell into it while telling jokes. Flain managed to get pushed into it a few times thanks to Flurr's cluelessness, but gave the suggestion that the two of them create a Mix to fix it. They managed to fix the pothole, but destroyed the environment in the process. ("Pothole") He was at a party that Apple Blossom and Teslo accidentally destroyed with a Mix. ("Murp") He was hesitant to join in on a game of Rockball, claiming that he was "busy". He eventually ended up Mixing with Kooky Cookie and joining in after the game Coupleball was created. ("Rockball") He and his Infernite brothers came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") After Lippy Lips got ice cream in his barbecue, he was at first angry, but ended up finding the ensuing combination delicious. He ended up Mixing with her to create Bar-B-Cubes and set up a roadside stand to sell them, competing with Teslo and Toasty Pop. Glomp ended up their first customer, and they gave him free samples, but each stand kept competing for his business. This ended up overloading Glomp with too many free samples, causing him to fill up without buying anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He was a judge at a talent competition and ended up giving Glomp and Scorpi a negative vote. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was one of many invitees to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures At the annual Mix Festival, Flain was the DJ. He ended up getting Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but was eventually brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He was the sole attendant to the Wiztastics' magic show, and managed to make Beary Nice happy with a single clap. ("Murp Romp") Flain was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. He Maxed with his branch of the Infernites in order to defeat him, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Flain is smart, brave, and relaxed. He also often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always talking slang such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since his brain includes so much information, he can get a bit crazy when he's under pressure. He can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, he is very sociable and would do anything for his friends and loved ones. His best friend is Apple Blossom. Technical Details Basis Flain's name is a combination of the words "flame" and "brain". In fact, Andy Seenan has even said that he was originally called Flame Brain. "Flain" is also a Celtic name for boys meaning "redhead." He has been compared to a cardinal, as he is red and has a crest and a beak. Livery Flain's body is mostly red. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. On top of his head are three prongs; the outer two are dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red prong on the top of it. Most of the time his head houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak to make him look like a bird. He has a body that widens at the end with a black collar-like piece on his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. He has a rectangular hatch on his rear. Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Flain, Cookironi *''"Hey guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Strawberry Kiss and Teslo are comin' over for ice cream, and we've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Flain, Hot Lava Shower. *''"Let's Mix it to fix it."'' - Flain, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Flain, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Flain, Bar-B-Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Gobba!"'' - Flain, Elevator * "THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Flain, Murp Romp Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1''' - The Crotoonia Games and Ghosts! Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1, Couple Moon Madness) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Pothole *Murp (minor) *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) *Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Couple Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Infernites MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Costume *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines *Cartoon Network Studios logo (Clash of the Couples variant) Voice Actors *Tom Kenny (UK/US) *Zvika Fohrman (Israel) *Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Latin America) *Łukasz Lewandowski (Poland) *Sorin Ionescu (Romania) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil) *Takuya Sato (Japan) Horn Trivia *He is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Nixel in his LEGO set. **As such, he is the only Series 1 leader with Mix instructions on the LEGO website. *He is the leader of the Infernites. He also somewhat acts as a leader to the Mixels species as a whole. *His head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another LEGO theme. *Like the Cragsters, his favorite game is Rockball. *He may know how to speak Spanish, judging by how he calls the Cragsters his "compadres". *Out of all the Mixels, he has made the most Murps seen on-screen; mostly the Flain & Krader Murp. *His beak is almost never shown entirely straight-on, always having a slight angle to it, even when facing straight. The only times he was seen from a straight-on angle with his beak was from a distance in Hot Lava Shower and close-up in Rockball (episode). *A static image of him crossing his arm was used in European Cartoon Network YouTube headers, cropped down to fit in a square, and later on used as part of the Check it 3.0 branding for Cartoon Network in the US. The full version of this image was never publicly released. *He‘s similiar to Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls. Both are redheads, both are the leaders and both are smart. Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters